Suicide Angel
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: Itachi had everything he could possibly want, except one thing. He finds Hinata by chance, and witnesses her suicide and tries to go back in time and save her, can he put the wrong things right and save her, or will he lose her forever?
1. introductions

**SUMMARY: Itachi's met his soulmate at last- or well found her anyway.**

**Hinata's her name, and she's commited suicide, and Itachi's determined to go back in time, and set the wrong things right. The big question is, can he? Will he be able to change her future, so he can be with her? Will he be able to convince her there's reason's to live. Or will he lose her forever when his just found her?**

**IN ITACHI'S POV**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.**

_In the begining everything started out fine, _

_We had time on our side, _

_In the begining we had nothing to hide,_

_You blame me for everything,_

_You have to understand I hadn't meant to let it die._

_In the end, it just wasn't meant to be.._

My life was void to me, I had power, money, family, influence in Kohona, and I could have any girl I want.

But it didn't mean anything to me, I wanted something more , something real.

I wanted to find a girl that would bring me back to life, and make me less of a monster.

I wanted a girl , that would make me subconsciously, start to feel again.

And for year's I had given up hope.

Until the one day, when I was on my way home from a mission.

I was outside the city, and I saw a girl, in a white dress with blue hair and white eyes, her skin as pale as moonlight.

And I was frozen to the spot, she was beautiful.

slowly she drew a kunai , I blinked and swallowed hard when I realized what her intentions were.

I ran towards her,

but I was too slow, she stabbed herself in the heart.

I listened for a heartbeat, and felt for a pulse.

But there was none, the angel was gone.

I didn't know her , who she was , or where she came from.

But for some reason the girl, this angel had an strange effect on my heart.

I felt like I knew her from somewhere.

But I ddn't know where, I felt myself start to cry.

I wanted to save her, for some reason.

I was in love with a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm a little ashamed but I'm have a bad case of writer's block on how I want the next chapter of AMN ( Angel Of My Nightmare) I have a general idea, and a surprise about Sasori for all of you who disagreed with my choice of using him as the bad guy, **

**And also I'm coming up with a new chapter for The Nightengale's Future and the Nightengale's story. But enough about that here is the latest chapter of Suicide Angel.**

**( Set 3 month's before Hinata's death, to kind of explain why.)**

Hinata Hyuuga was always a shy girl, she was never a strong fighter either because she was too kind hearted, which none of the people who know her really disliked, it was her best feature.

Hinata was disregarded and rediculed by her own family, because Hanabi was a better fighter, as was Neji.

She didn't hate them for it , and she took all of the beating's, all of the thing's they said with a smile on her face.

It was a habbit of her's, she always put everyone before herself.

Until one day she finally broke, every faint trace of hope was gone, and all her reason's to stay in Kohona were dead and meaningless.

Noone would miss her, at least that's what she thought when she left that morning,

she never noticed the look's she got, from her admirer's . ( and because she wasn't wearing her baggy jacket. But a tight v neck black t shirt.)

She thought because her family thought she was useless noone else would want her.

-:-:-:-:-

(Hinata's view.)

I didn't really pay attention to where I was walking, and when I looked up I found myself in the Uchiha district,facing a shirtless smirking Sasuke.

" What're you doing Hinata?" He asked , raising a brow.

"I'm... taking a walk." I finished lamely, blushing because how intensely he was staring at me. He frowned, and shifted his weight, " Your a horrible liar."

I sighed softly, " I know.."

" You must think I'm really stupid huh?" He hissed bitterly.

I frowned , " No.."

" Then why are you still going to do this?" He took my hand and turned it over, facing the palm up, exposing the scars on the inside of my forearm.

He pulled up his sleeve , there was scar's on his arm as well..

I ran my finger's over them gently.

" You too?" I murmured looking up at him..

He nodded. " Me too.."


	3. Hope

**Author's Note: Okay, what I thought would be her reasons to say " fuck it." was that morning she got in a really bad fight with her father, and Hanabi, and Kurenai.. Basically one really bad thing after another. I'll explain more in another Sasuke makes her abandon the idea, lol but big surprise intended. You fan's of a certain Kuniochi will hate my gut's.**

**Hope.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke smiled faintly at the look of surprise on Hinata'S face," the only difference is mine are older."

Hinata frowned, " what do you mean?"

He sighed, " After what happened to my family, I was diagnosed with PTSD , and well, you a smart girl, I think you connect the dot's."

Hinata smiled softly, " But your still here?..."

Sasuke chuckled, " Well Naruto and I aren't best friend's for nothing, Don't tell him I said that, it will make his head swell. And his still a baka." He smirked as he watched Hinata giggle,

he took her hand, " come on, silly girl let's go train."

She smiled brightly as he pulled her in to the Uchiha District,

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Behind a tree, not that far away from were Sasuke and Hinata was moment's before, was a sobbing pink haired girl. She held her face in her hands. Her entire world was coming to pieces, Why didn't she notice it before? It explained why he alway's looked at her, and why he alway's was happier when she was near by, and why he was sad when she was gone.

And why he was bitter towards Naruto, she smiled bitterly, _wasn't she the only girl in the academy that didn't like Sasuke?..._

She picked up, stumbling on her feet, and began a long walk home...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke and Hinata were laying on their backs, in the long grass in between the training ground's and the wood's. Sasuke held one of her hands in his and was trace small circle's on her palms with his finger, listening to her laugh,

she rolled on to her side so she could face him, " what's your favorite color?"

He chuckled " what's your's?"

Hinata's lips curled in to a pout, " That's not fair! I asked first!"

He leaned on to his side so their bodie's were a couple inches apart and was silent for a couple minute's.

" Lavender." He murmured, Hinata giggled,

" Why? I would've thought it was black."

He leaned close so he was a inch from her face, and rested his forehead against her's.

" Because it's the color of your eye's."

He smiled faintly as her eye's widened and before she realized what he was going to do,

he pressed his lips against her's , stealing her first kiss..

When he pulled away his heart was racing and he was sure her's was too, he smiled when he realized she was breathless, and grinned when she leaned in for another kiss...

he held her waist and layed on his back, so she was on top of him...

Not once breaking the kiss...

He was pleased with himsellf when she closed her eye's and deepened the kiss.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura could feel the buzz, when she put the vodka down, she groaned when she got dizzy.

She was trying to figure out a way to knock the annoying Hyuuga girl out of the picture..

She felt the tears coming again, Sasuke was going to realize she was the right choice, one way or another he would notice her, normally she would never do something t his vicious...

But Hinata deserved it, Hinata knew she loves Sasuke...

All she would have to do is wait for the right time...

**Author's Note: Yes it is a little more lovey dovey than my other storie's but I need a break from the angst, lol especially with my one year annerversary coming up, wish me luck dears.**

**lol if you liked how this chapter was review, thank you!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I just want to make one thing clear, Suicide is a tradgic part of everyday life, it is not silly, or stupid. Because it really happen's, if any of you so much as think that, than don't review and say it, I don't need that bullshit. I myself am a suicide survivor, so I take this very very seriously, It's not a joke and I didn't do it because I'm mentally insane, I did it because I was going through a very emotionally exhausting and abusing situation. I was also only 12 the first time and 13 the second. **

**This story is named Suicide Angel because that is what people who commited suicide are reffered to as, when someone has tried to do that or contemplating doing that, please help them, they're mostlikely either being bullied, abused, depressed or are heartbroken, maybe even all 4 of them.**

**I do not want any flame's just because my story involve's suicide, it is MY story, it is part of my past, and a very personal thing. If you don't like it, get over it and don't read it.**


	5. Will you?

( Hinata's view)

I stayed out that night, longer than I should've I suppose, when I layed down to sleep my lips still tingled slightly, and I was blushing, I probably looked like a mess but it was worth it.

I closed my eye's and then there was a soft knock on my window..

I got up and opened it, and perched on the window sill was a soaking wet Sasuke, I smiled slightly, he smelt like the rain behind him.

" What are you doing here? What if you get caught?"

He chuckled lowly, " Well let me in and we won't."  
I stepped out of his way , and he dropped in to my room with a soft thump.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, " I wanted to say good night."

I giggled and shook my head, " Goodnight, now out! " I giggled softly as I pushed on his chest gently in the direction of the window."  
He shook his head, " Not until you say it like you mean it, "

I pouted,

He chuckled, " Fine I'll go but... Will you go out with me?"

I smiled slightly, " Yes.." I murmured, and he kissed my lips softly.

" Goodnight Silly girl." He chuckled before jumping out my window and disappearing in to the rain..

A week later,

After I was done at the hospital, I wondered to the Uchiha District, and found myself on Sasuke's doorstep, before I could knock, Sasuke opened the door and pressed his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck, with one hand he scooped me up,I held onto his waist with my leg's .. using the other hand he shut the door..

He broke the kiss to look me in the eye's " I missed you."  
I smiled. " I missed you more.."

He chuckled softly, " silly girl."  
Before I could answer he pressed his lips to mine ...

- With the pink haired demoness. ( *cough * Bitch * cough cough*)

When Sakura woke up the world was spinning and she had a hangover, and it didn't take long for the phone to start ringing again, this time the caller id said it was Ino.

" Hello?'' She said slowly,

" What are we gonna do about Hinata? " screeched the girl on the other end of the phone.

Sakura smiled evilily, " It's very simple really..."

" When Sasuke leaves on a mission I'll deal with Hinata somewhere, and poof, she'll be gone."

There was silence. " Sakura are you sure this will work?"

Sakura cackled, " It'll be just like the Lee incident."

..

"Alright Sakura I'll trust you,"

* Click.*

Sakura sighed , and chucked the phone out the bed room door,

she mumbled something inaudioble under her breath..

_Great, that probably went through the other end of the house..._

Then very promptly buried herself in pillow's, before falling back asleep...

~~~ End

**Sorry for the cliffy but the next chapter's like forever and a day long so try to understand, only 3 chapter's and ya'll will get to see Itachi reintroduced in to the story.**

**Flamer's are lamer's , I'll feed you to Zetsu.**

**Later Dears**


	6. My problem

**Author's Note: Okay, here's my latest chapter of Suicide Angel, and yes I'll update AMN But I have the stomache flu, or food poisining I'm not sure which either way it involves a lot of puking...**

**And migraine's, so ugh I have a reason, that and I handwrite my chapter's and have to type them up lol.**

**To Darth Taisha, Thank you for the inspiration to keep writing, and thank you for all of your beautiful storie's.**

**To Fay of the ink and pen, I hope I got your name right lol, I'm almost done with your page's and I'll send them back asap. I pinky swear lol, **

**To Narcisse, It is, it's based on my life when I was 12 and 13, well obviously I didn't suceed otherwise I wouldn't be here, but how Sasuke acts and how Itachi will act, is how my boyfriend act's, and acted when he saved me. I tried twice, and each time he talked me out of it, and was there for me when my family wasn't. My stories suppose to prove that it will get better, and there really is such a thing as happy ending's even when your life is messed up and your going through hell.**

**To everyone else I thank you for reading my story, you guy's are the reason I even continue writing. Thank you! Also if you please, go read Darth Taisha's Portrait of Hinata, she only just starting writing it but it has a lot of potential and is very beautiful so far. ( By a lot of potential that mean's better than mine lol, and Darth that mean's you have to get off your butt and keep updating lol and I'm waiting for Way of Tea lol ^.^ Pretty Please I'll give you birthday cake if you update before December, my birthdays in November lol)**

**Flamer's will be fed to Zetsu, and anyone else who disagree's that they are lame.**

(Sasuke's view.)

When Hinata left for school at 6 , I felt lost.

My stomach was upset, and my heartbeat felt none exisitent, I tried to drink water and it left a metalicy taste, I tried to eat and I found I couldn't keep it down.

Hinata make's me feel different, she make's everything better, when I hold her in my arm's all of my anger, all of my hate just disappears...

When I look at her, it's like a light turn's on in this dark world...

I sat in the living room, staring at my mom's old grandfather clock, and for once all the flashback's didn't make me want to cry this time, my thoughts all surround Hinata , I was waiting for midnight to come.

She said she would leave her window open for me, so I could come and wish her goodnight..

I think I fell asleep, when I shut my eye's for a moment, and when I opened them again, it was already 8:30..

And someone was at the door, I opened and groaned, it was Sakura.

She was dressed like a tramp and it made me sick..

" What do you want?"

She winked at me, " To have some fun, arent you lonely Sasuke - kun?"

I snorted. " Get the hell off my property, go find Naruto if your looking for someone who will actually want your company."

She pouted, " I know you don't mean that, pwease Sasuke-kun."

I tried not to puke at her attempt to pout, " Read my lips, go to hell."

Sakura crossed her arm's " What the fuck is your problem Sasuke?"

" Your my problem, and you really shouldn't swear , you suck at it."

I slammed the door shut before she said anything else,

And buried my head under pillow's on the couch to drown out her screeching.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Itachi snuck past the Ambu with ease, much to his disappointment, he would be mention that to Tsunade when he met with her.

As he ran across the rooftop's, memorie's began to come flooding back..

He forced himself to think of the task at hand.

Tonight would seal the deal, and he would be able to come home..

There was still much to do, and someone he would have to visit firrst.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**OK cause I handwrite my chapter's and I'm too lazy to type it all up, and because it'll be more dramatic to reveal this someone in the next chapter. This is all you guy's get for now. I'm sorry**


	7. you are my life now

( Itachis view)

When I stopped to knock on the Godaime's door, a sharp voice on the other side chirped " come in."

I opened the door slowly, and saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk impatiently staring back at me.\

I set a thick manilla envelope in front of her. " The next 6 month's plan's for operations."

She frowned, " Why should I trust you Uchiha?"

I grimanced, " You don't have too, I'll agree to whatever type of survelance you want."

She pursed her lips in thought. " No I know of a more binding way to ensure your loyalty to Kohona." she emphasized the word binding.

She opened a drawer and set a scroll before me.

"read it " She snapped.

I unrolled it carefully.

_As agreed in the term's negoshiated in the peace treaty, between the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan._

_The term's clearly state a union must be made for the treaty to be binding and insure lasting peace._

_The Clan head's, Uchiha Fugaku ( The Uchiha Clan) and Hyuuga Hiashi ( The Hyuuga Clan)_

_Have agreed the marrage must take place between member's from the main house in both clan's._

_The agreed member's are Uchiha Itachi, clan heir to the Uchiha clan._

_And Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan._

I looked at Tsunade and growled, " I refuse to take away her free will, I know the term's to that contract, I won't take away her birthright besides it's been year's since I've seen my fiance."

Tsunade smirked " I already spoke to Hiashi about this, this is my term's if you want back in to my village."

" Run along now, I've already spoken to Mikoto, she'll be expecting you to visit."

I nodded and left without a word.

( Hinatas view)

When I walked down the step's from the Hokage tower, I saw Sasuke was waiting for me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"What's wrong?" I murmured putting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

He took my hand and squeezed it, smiling softly, " Will you come with me to the lake? I need to talk to you.."  
I nodded and without a word he lead me towards the lake..

When We reached the lake , he pulled me down to the shore.

And he sat on the wild grass and pulled me unto his lap, I rested my head against his neck, and closed my eye's.

"Hinata" He murmured, I opened my eyes a turned to look at him.

"I'm being sent away on a mission.."

I went limp in his arms and felt sick... His grip on me tightened " Please Hinata, I don't want to leave you, you don't have any idea how much the idea hurt's me"

"Dont ... don't say that it'll only make it worse when your gone.." I murmured..

He slipped something on my ring finger...

It was beautiful silver ring with flowers and swirl's etched on it.

" I give you this promise ring," he murmured " And with it I give you my heart and this promise.. I will always come back to you.."

He kissed my lips gently and looked me in the eye's. " You are my life now."

Before I could answer he pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.


	8. Secrets

(Itachi's view)

I stared at the raven haired beauty who was weaving in front of the cottage, I breathed in deeply, and stepped forward, at the sound of my footsteps she looked up, and started to cry.

She lept from her seat and in to my arm's.

" Oh son, Oh Itachi your back..." She pulled away to look me in the eye's " Wait does this mean I can see Sasuke now? It's been year's I have to change."

I smiled slightly, " Yes mother, it's time. I've come home we can be a family again.."

She smiled brightly " Wait here I'll be right back."

And without another word she raced off in to the cottage.

I shook my head before chuckling and following her in.

( With Hinata)

The world seemed to spin as Sasuke kissed me, Part of me was screaming because of the indignity at the thought of being caught, but I ignored it, I didn't want the moment to end.

It was perfect, it felt like the piece's all fit and I wasn't broken anymore.

My heart ached when I realized that he'd soon be gone, but I didn't care.

At least for the moment..

When he pulled apart to look in my eye's I smiled slightly, "promise you'll write.."

He chuckled softly and nodded " I promise Hinata."

He looked towards the lake and sighed, " Promise you'll wait for me."

I smiled widely " Of course."

He caressed my cheek, " I love you silly girl."

"And I you."

( With the pink haired bitch.)

The phone was ringing off the hook, and Sakura gritt her teeth in annoyance. She picked it up.

" Stop fucking calling me Ino!"

And hung up, and looked down at the paper before her.

Hinata..

I can't pretend anymore, it will make me sick.

I used you , don't you get it you stupid girl.

I was going to sleep with you then dump you.

When I come back to Kohona, I don't want to see your face.

Don't write me anymore because I won't write back.

Goodbye Hinata... Forever..

She pursed her lips in thought before folding it and putting it in the envelope, and chuckled evilly now all she had to do was wait..

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, not in a good mood..**


	9. Goodbye

The day's after Sasuke left were empty, and long..

It had been a month before I received a letter, well a box full of them..

I had their content's memorized by now..

It had been two month's since I had received a letter, when one came suddenly that morning..

It was resting on my night table when I woke, I broke the seal and read ..

Hinata..

I can't pretend anymore, it will make me sick.

I used you , don't you get it you stupid girl.

I was going to sleep with you then dump you.

When I come back to Kohona, I don't want to see your face.

Don't write me anymore because I won't write back.

Goodbye Hinata... Forever..

I dropped the letter like I had been burned and screamed, the tear's streamed down and my heart seemed like it had stopped beating..

Neji came running in, saying something, but I didn't hear him..

Nothing mattered, nothing else seemed real..

There was only a pain and a empty feeling.. The promise ring suddenly felt like it weighed a ton, I ripped it off my finger..

Neji pulled me in to his arm's..

The last thing I remember before blacking out was the dead feeling, and how I wanted it to end.

Outside the Hyuuga compund, a pink haired kunoichi walked down the street smiling sadistically at the broken hearted screams of the sweet hyuuga heiress.

A week passed, and Hinata still refused to eat or drink, she just stared out her window brokenly, her eye's no longer sparkled, but were blank and empty.

When She smiled there was no happiness, and the melodious sound of her laughter was lost..

She spoke to noone, until one day when Neji came to visit she was gone, she left a note on her bed.

_I'm sorry Sasuke, _

_For breaking my promise, _

_But I couldn't live without you,_

_I love you.._

Neji's eye's widened and he raced out of the room, to tell Hiashi ..

( with Hinata.)

I smiled bitterly looking at Kohona one last time, before taking the kunai, pressing the tip to the center of my chest.

_For I have nothing left._

She plundged the knife in to her chest, and felt her life flow out of her body as she crumbled to the ground, embracing the darkness that surrounded her..

**Cliffy, because I wanted the anticipation to build.**


	10. Gone, faked, death, mourning

**Author's Note: Sigh, why am I writing anymore? ..**

**When the flow of feedback seem's to have died out almost?**

**( Itachis View. )**

I stood frozen to the spot, as I watched the beautiful girl fall, _ Why!_

My mind screamed at me, I ran and threw myself to my knees at the girl's side,

I brushed back her Indigo lock's and froze when I saw her pale lavender pupiless eye's..

" No.. No..No.. NO!" I yelled, It was Hinata, the girl Ototo had fallen in love with..

I felt a twist in my stomache, the one I had felt something for, in this single moment, I saw everying.. Her pain, and her heart..

I shook her by her shoulder's.. " No! Hinata , don't go! Please! You can't leave us, think about Sasuke! He won't live without you!"

I Pressed my head to her stomache listening for a heartbeat..

There, very faintly...

My heart missed a beat, there was still hope.

I picked her up bridal style, she was too light..

Like she hadn't eaten in month's..

I ran toward's the Hokage tower, as fast as I could, I didn't care about the stare's or whisper's of the villager's..

I just ran, I saw Neji as I ran up the step's, and when I barged in the door, Hiashi wwas seated in a chair in front of the desk, the Hokage if she was alarmed with one sweep of her arm cleared the top of the desk , I set her down..

" I'll need both of you, While I pull out the kunai, I will try to heal it with the other hand, I neeed you two to channel your chakra to me.. Understood?"

She looked at both of us, I simply nodded.

And made the hand signs, I put my hand on her shoulder and felt my chakra flow to her, I looked at Hiashi and he was sobbing as he mimicked me..

Tsunade slowly began to pull it, at first it seemed like it was working , when we all heard the unmistakable sound..

The knife had cut into her heart, and it had stopped beating..

I took my hand away.. And sunk to the floor, too numb to cry..

Hiashi took one more look at his dead heir, and walked away silently, leaving a trail of tears on the ground as he left the room..

My blood seemed to thicken, and cause my veins to hurt, when I looked at Hinata's body..

Tsunade had sunk into her chair.. " She's gone.."

She looked at me, I could see the agony in her eye's..

" Go to her house, search her room, try t o find some clue, as to why.. Then report to me.." With a wave of her hand she dissmissed me.. I stood and turned on my heel's

and left.. What left of me, of my icey heart, died with her..

When I reached the Hyuuga compound, the guard's let me pass without even asking..

They seemed far away..

Everyone was mourning, noone was walking about, everywhere was as empty and silent as the graveyard..

A servant directed me to Hinata's room, when I got there I found Neji on her bed...

He was clutching her pillow as he was reading a note...

He looked up at me, there was blankness in his eye's now too..

He handed me the note, and left the room not once looking back.

I grimanced as I looked down at the paper, in a sloppy cursive it read.

Hinata..

I can't pretend anymore, it will make me sick.

I used you , don't you get it you stupid girl.

I was going to sleep with you then dump you.

When I come back to Kohona, I don't want to see your face.

Don't write me anymore because I won't write back.

Goodbye Hinata... Forever..

Uchiha..

I looked up, at the desk beside the bed and opened its drawers, I found a drawer full of letters, opening one of them I compared the writing , It had been faked!

Someone else wrote it under the guise of Sasuke.

I took both letter's and making the hands signs quickly, I appeared in the Hokage tower, Tsunade still sat in her chair.

I showed her the fake letter, " Someone else wrote it, not Sasuke that's not his hand writing.."

She gasped and dropped the letter, the tear's that had been threatening to fall, now slid down her cheek's.. She looked up at me..

" That's Sakura's handwriting.. She's my apprentice.."

She clutched her head in her hand's..

"Shizune!" She called,

her assisstant came stumbling in, "Yes? "

She looked up, " Fetch Sakura I need her immediantly.."

Shizune nodded and disappeared..

It was silent as we waited, mere minute's felt like year's as I stood frozen not wanting to move.

When Sakura came in , and saw Hinata she gasped.

" Lady Tsunade what-" She trailed off when Tsunade held up the letter.

" Why Sakura?" She choked out..

The Pink haired girl fiddled with the hem of her blouse, " I didn't mean.. I Didn't mean for this to happen..."

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, letting out a deafening crack.

" Do you have any idea how badly this will affect the village?" Tsunade snapped glaring and Sakura.

She flinched, " I just wanted a chance, for Sasuke to notice me.." She murmured.

She stared at the ground.

Tsunade didn't waver.. " Report to.. Report to Ibinki.. You will stare there until the sentence is to be carried out.."

Sakura ran out of the room, sobbing now..

I sunk into the chair..

Now I feared...

Came the terrible part, we would have to tell Sasuke, who was to return home today...

I flinched at the thought,

Time could only tell how he would react.


	11. Funeral Sorrow

**Author's Note: All of the people who've told me they've been close to trying.. Please wait...**

**Endure it a little longer, find your strength in a best friend, a boyfriend.. a sibling...**

**Someone, no matter how deep and dark the hole it will get better.**

**Hold on to that thought, if you must hold on to any thing, hold on to what I say..**

**Find something to help you cope...**

**Find a way, and never give in, Life is beautiful, and perhap's it's because I've come so close to dying that I say that.. **

**Hold on to the good memorie's, and when the pain gets to be agonizing to bear, find a song..**

**Something to take your mind away from it, and never.**

**And I mean never keep everything, nothing will be solved it will just hurt you more..**

**Never give in, just simply keep going, it will hurt, but it will get better maybe in a big way or in a small..**

**If any of you think of doing that, please...**

**Talk to me? I might not know you, but I don't want anyone to do that.. Or to suffer alright?**

**Who know's , maybe we have been through the same thing's..**

**If that would be the cause.. There are many thing's I would say.. To try to help.**

_( Sasuke's view)_

_Don't let memorie's go.._

_Please don't make it true.._

_Don't jump!_

_Please don't jump..._

_I don't know how long I can hold you so strong.._

_so just take my hand and give it a chance..._

_I scream into the night for you..._

_Please don't jump!_

I was grinning like an idiot, when I walked through the city gate's, and frowned when I saw the mourning villagers, who had died ?.. I ignored the thought as I raced to the Hokage office, eager to get the mission over with so I could see Hinata again, to be able to hold her in my arm's again after being apart so long... Yes that would be heaven..

When I opened the door to the Hokage office, Tsunade and Itachi were talking in whisper's, about the girl on the table..

Itachi looked over at me, his expression pained..

" Ototo." He said simply in greeting..

" Aniki, " I murmured looking at the girl again , she seemed familiar..

" Who is that?"

Itachi sighed and grimanced, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out..

He sighed again, " It is Hinata Sasuke, she commited suicide this morning..."

I laughed sarcastically , " No really Aniki who is that?"

He shook his head, and gestured to the body, " See for yourself.."

Tsunade and him stepped aside as I came up to the desk, the girl had a kunai embedded in her chest, and then I looked at her face..

In half the time it take's to blink , my entire world shattered.. It was hard to breathe, and I couldn't stand on my own, just as I was about to fall, Itachi caught me..

My heart felt dead in my chest, I could feel nothing but the agony, and depression as I looked at Hinata.. It killed me inside to know, Hinata was gone..

I didn't realize I was sobbing until I looked at Itachi's shirt..

" Why?" I murmured.. I felt bile rise in my throat..

" Sakura, pretended to be you, and broke Hinata's heart.. " Itachi said it so lowly I almost didn't hear him..

I flinched, It felt as if he twisted a kunai in my heart..

" She died.. Thinking I hated her?.." I went limp in Itachi's arm's..

I looked up at him,

" Kill me, Please... Kill me, I can't live without her.." I begged..

Tsunade shook her head , " I know it hurt's but we can't, your too important.."

I screamed like a animal in agony, trembling as I sunk to the ground ...

" You understand nothing!" I yelled..

I looked at Itachi accusingly..

" You promised!"

I saw a tear slide down his cheek,

" Yes I did, and I failed... I tried Sasuke I really did.."

I said nothing as I stared at Hinata..

Then Itachi put a notebook in my lap..

I flipped it open, and read..

Sasuke, if your reading this I'm gone, and someone found this as they searched my room.

I'm sorry Sasuke, I couldn't do it without you..

I couldn't stay, it hurt too much, I'm so sorry I broke my promise...

Please believe me when I say I really did love you..

I hope you find happiness in this world,

And live your life to the fullest, for yourself..

And for me..

Goodbye Sasuke,

I love you...

Hinata..

I clenched the note book to my chest..

Nothing mattered anymore..

The only thing I wanted now was for the pain to end..

Itachi helped me to my feet.. " Come on, I'll take you home,"

" Wait" I murmured, and stumbled over to Hinata, I dug in my pocket, and pulled out a small jeweler's box and opened it.

And pulled out a silver ring with a petite diamond on it, and put in on Hinata's ring finger..

" I'm sorry I was too late.."

I turned around.. " Ok, now we can go."

( Itachi's view.)

I flinched when I saw Sasuke put the ring on Hinata's finger,

" Come on Ototo.." I murmured, he nodded simply..

I could've cried at the emptiness in his eye's, I knew nothing could ease his pain, but I would have to try...

Four day's later, I stood in front of the mirror, dressed in all black,

Sasuke next to me, as he brushed his teeth..

He was deathly pale and under his eye's were black rings..

He only seemed to get worse as time passed.

His upper arm's bandaged, I flinched again..

It had only been last night I caught him cutting himself..

I sighed, " Come Ototo, it's time to go.."

Sasuke straightened up and adjusted his clothe's and nodded.

When we got there, Hiashi asked us to sit with the Hyuuga family, Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister had been crying into his side.

I drowned out the minister as he droned on and on, and stared at the casket, these last few day's I couldn't get her out of my mind..

I was surprised when Hiashi got out of his seat to make a speech..

He cleared his throat, and I realized he was crying silently..

" I was a fool, to have treated Hinata so horribly, I see that now that she is gone.."

His eye's scanned the crowd. " She was truely an angel in this world, too kind , too loving to be a ninja, yet she tried.. To please us, to make us all proud.."

He turned his gaze to the casket.." It's too late to tell her, but I'll tell all of you.."

" I loved her very much.. It will be hard to move on , the Hyuuga family lost, perhap's it's greatest treasure.. I am proud of my daughter, I only wish I had the chance to tell her that.."  
He walked off the stage, and leaned heavily on Neji, as he lead him back to his seat..

And was surprised when Sasuke stood up,

He was crying too, in front of these people, regardless of pride..

" I loved her, because she was like no one I ever met, She could melt a heart of stone with her smile's.. Everyday now that she is gone.. I miss her.. The happiness she brought to the village, to everyone, and to me... She wouldn't have wanted us to cry for her.. Or be sad.."  
He looked up from the podium, " She was strong, in way's we were not.. She was strong enough , brave enough to feel emotion's, we were the weak one's, we were the cowards.."

He walked of the stage and sat next to me again, I could see how close he was to breaking down again..

More people made speeche's most I can't remember what they said, or if I heard them at all..

Then it was time to say our final goodbye's, we stood behind the Hyuuga clan, when it was Sasuke's turn, he set a dozen iris's ontop her casket, and walked towards the back of the line, out of view of everyone, I set a single forget me not on top of the casket..

I'll bring you back Hinata, I'll right the wrongs, just wait for me..

Just a little longer..

I didn't realize I was crying until a tear hit the casket, and the rain started to pour, I looked up at the sky,

The weight of everyone's sadness was heavy, and exhausting..

Yes, it would have to be soon.

- End of chapter-


	12. Execution, Jutsu, and rewriting history

Itachi sighed as he tied on his ambu mask, and leapt out his bedroom window,

Running into the wood's another ambu with an eagle mask joined him at his side,

" Hyuuga," Itachi said with a smirk,

" Uchiha."

They slowed to a walk as they approached the black wrought iron gate's of the kohona prison.

Ibinki stood in front of them waiting. " Lady Tsunade is waiting inside,"

They nodded, and desended into the underground portion of the prison,

Tsunade stood pacing at the end of the hallway, once we reached her side she opened the door and we stepped in,

Sakura was suspended, from the rafter's, and tied up, so her legs and arms were apart, she looked like she had already been through most of Ibinki's torture chamber's.

" Why Sakura, why Hinata and Lee?" Tsunade demanded,

Sakura spat at the Hokage's feet, " Because they got in the way."

Tsunade slapped Sakura, " Do you realize I can't and won't save your ass this time?"

If the comment affected the pink haired girl, she didn't show it.

Tsunade sighed, " 15 lashes, have thee prisioner ready at dawn for the execution.."  
It looked like the ordeal had aged the hokage as she left the room,

they pulled off their mask's, " 15 right Uchiha?"  
Itachi smirked at the look of horror on Sakura's face,

" Right , Hyuuga, make sure you keep count, or you have to start over."

Neji grinned , " One"

The whip cackled before it struck Sakura's back, she screamed in pain as the whip sliced threw her skin.

" Two"

Another scream, Itachi smiled grimly,

" Three"  
After this was over , he could go back..

" Uchiha, how many was I on?"

Itachi shrugged, Neji grinned, " Oh well.. One"  
That night, the entire village could hear her scream's.

When dawn began to color the sky, Neji and Itachi were lugging Sakura out of the prision, to the gate's where the village was gathered, Sasuke stood waiting on the platform next to the chopping block.

Itachi and Neji tied her wrists to the cement block before backing away.

Tsunade walked on the stage.

" Haruno Sakura, has commited treason against the village, such a crime can only be washed away with blood, " Tsunade turned to Sakura, " Any last words?"

" I'm sorry.." Sakura murmured, feeling empty as she stared at Naruto's blank face. Tsunade nodded to Sasuke, touching him briefly on the shoulder, and walked off the stage.

Sasuke raised his katana, and in one swift moment, Sakura's head rolled off the block..

" And so it is done.." Itachi murmured...

Shuddering at the eerie silence that overcame the watching villager's.

When other guards came up to gather Sakura's body, Sasuke collapsed , Itachi caught him just before he touched the ground, Tsunade nodded to him, and Itachi helped him off the stage, to begin their walk home...

It was silent until Itachi spoke up. " Sasuke, if you had to choose between Hinata alive and with someone else, or Hinata dead which would you choose..?"

Sasuke bit his lip before answering, " Hinata alive and with someone else, but.. only you.. " he said slowly. " your the only one I know who I could trust to take care of her."

Itachi nodded , content with his answer.

Later after he made sure Sasuke was asleep, he went in his room, making sure to lock the door, sat on his bed.

Slowly doing the hand sign's he murmured, 5 month's ago..

Praying that would be enough time, before he had time to stand, his surroundings began to blur and waver and a thick mist formed , until finally there was a flash,

when the mist cleared he stood staring at the city of Kohona, from the forrest ...

He stumbled slightly, before he stood up..

He grimanced as he looked over the busy city bellow,

" I promise Ototo.. I will bring her back."

Itachi vowed, before unclasping his cloak, and dumping it on the ground, and running towards the hokage tower.

**Author's Note: Ugh this is one of those awful filler chapter's, anyway sorry I'm off to update AMN repost.**


	13. Deja Vu, Scar's, and a past love

I found myself walking in the direction of the hyuuga compound absentmindedly, my heart was eager to see her beautiful face.. To hear her melodious voice again, yes these things were- are my deepest wish.

Never had I thought I would I learn to love after all the year's all I had felt was the bitter loneliness and the regret and longing, after what I had done to my own family , all their faces had begun to haunt me, through my dream's ..

Or through Sasuke, who though he tried couldn't hate me, couldn't kill me..

He was the only way I could escape this hell, the only way the Uchiha name could regain it's lost honor..

Yet now, even after I tried to surpress it, I couldn't deny this longing, I couldn't resist this feeling I felt for the Hyuuga Heiress..

She made me feel alive again..

As I jumped over the brick wall to avoid being seen by the guard's, I caught a glimpse of her familiar indigo hair.

Something rare for her family,

She was standing on the balcony that lead to her room watering the potted lilie's and herb's that lined the ledges.

I watched her silently, frozen by her beauty, amazed by her quiet , elegant way's..

I caught mysself smiling slightly as she leaned over to smell a blossom.

Before straightening and walking into her room, before turning and looking straight at me.

I froze, panick and anxiety made my pulse quicken , then she surprised me by waving for me to come in.

I hesitated for a moment wondering if it were a trap..

But I could sense nothing in her room but her own chakra,

I carefully jumped on to her balcony landing silently , going against my instincts I stepped in to her room.

She smiled kindly at me , like she was looking at a long lost friend.

" Lady Tsunade explained to me that you would be coming, I was told to give you this.. " She held out an envelope to me, I broke the seal and a single slip of paper fell out.

_You have 2 months Uchiha, hurry._

I frowned slightly as the slip simultaniously compusted in my hand, how had she known?

And frozen when Hinata put her small delicate hand in mine, I looked up slowly and met her lavander eye's,

" I'm sorry for what you had to do, it must have been very painful." She murmured the sympathy in her eye's was painful to see..

I smiled weakly, " It was.." I admitted as I slowly reached out and gently caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. She tensed, and her eye's widened at the touch before she begun to relax, her pale cheek's a deep scarlett.

" I'm sorry .." I murmured as I pulled away, she smiled brightly, " It's alright.."

I looked at her carefully, and grimanced when I saw the inside of her arms on her sleeves were wet with blood, and grabbed her hand and yanked up her sleeve, ignoring her protests.

" What is this?" I demanded staring at her arm, and the thick cuts on the inside of her wrists.

" it's nothing.." She murmured staring at her feet,

I let go of her hand and forced her chin up so she looked at me.

" Why did you do this to yourself?" I said each word slowly, as I watched her carefully.

" You wouldn't understand." she muttered trying to pull away.

" Try me." I hissed letting her go to yank my shirt over my head, she gasped when she saw the lines decorating my arms and abdomin.

" I'm not stupid, and I can tell when your lying, and I'm only going to ask once, why Hinata?"

She started to cry.. " I don't know .. I was so desperate to escape I... I couldn't take it anymore! " She fell limply into my arm's...

" I didn't want to feel the pain anymore, I didn't want to be alone.." She murmured brokenly.

I smiled softly , " How long has your father been abusing you?" I whispered as I held her against me tighter, pleased about how she didn't try to squirm or pull away..

" I didn't mention my father." She frowned at me, I smiled " I told you I'm not stupid Hinata, "

I pulled away , I hated how I felt empty as soon as she left my arms.

" i must go see Tsunade.."

I smiled inwardly at how her face fell as soon as I said it.

" Will I see you again?" She asked hopefully, smiling innocently just like she did when we were children.

" Do you want too?" I asked smirking .

She blushed.." Yes.."

I smiled and leaned forward and kissed the corner of her lips, just like I use too..

" Then I will find you again, " I murmured as I pulled away slowly, I smirked at her heavy lidded dazed expression.

" Oh and Hinata?"

She looked up shyly, " yes Tachi?"

" Your still mine," I whispered in her ear before jumping off the balcony,

I paused half way through the garden and looked over my shoulder , and looked up to see her standing on the balcony where I left her, a pang of deja vu wisted my heart, I shook my head to clear my thought's of the memorie's..

Soon.. There would be time for that...


	14. A family Again

(Itachis PoV)

I ran across the rooftops, towards the Uchiha District, not caring I was doing thing's out of order I had to see if Sasuke was still here. I landed behind the gate's with little more than a soft thump to alert anyone that I was here. Now.. If I was Sasuke where would I stay after what happened.. I thought to myself as I stepped onto the shadowed path. When the answer hit me. My house.

I smiled grimly as I walked towards the edge of the forrest, there stood a two story house, with a black fence around the yard, and dead ivy clinging to the white siding, I jumped over the gate onto the cobble stone path and slowly stepped onto the porch, I found the door unlocked, when I stepped inside I found Sasuke's Ambu mask on a hook by the door, telling me he was here. I walked down the hall to the kitchen, and flinched as memories came back to me. Okaasan's face, a two year old Sasuke coming to show me his first kunai, 5 year old Sasuke running through the door to show me he had activated his Sharringan, I shook my head to clear my mind, and watched a blood red tear fly and hit the wall..

" Aniki." A sharp voice broke my revery. I turned my head slowly and saw my little brother, staring at me , grimly holding a kunai in his left hand.

" Why are you here?"

I smirked, " Well this is my house is it not?" Sasuke grinned uncharecteristcally, " Are you coming home?.." He asked hopefully, his brows furrowed, showing he was anxious.

I smiled softly , somethings don't change no matter how old we get. I nodded slowly..

" Yes Sasuke, I'm home now." I watched the words slowly click in Sasuke's mind , until the kunai slipped from his hand, and fell too the floor clattering away across the floorboards.

When he launched himself at me, knocking the wind from my lung's , I could feel his tear's on my shirt as soon as he hugged me..

" I'm so sorry Aniki.. Tsunade told me why you did it.. I'm so sorry you had to do it.. I'm so sorry you had to lie.. I'm sorry I tried to hate you.." He said it all so quickly I almost didn't understand it. I pulled away " The past is where that should be, now Ototo, do you think you can give me a second chance?" Sasuke smiled before nodded firmly " Just don't go again, familie's stick together."

I grinned and flicked his forehead like I did when he was young. " That they do."

Sasuke grunted and rubbed his forehead. " that.. I didn't miss." He grumbled as he walked down the hall and sat on the couch. " So where's okkasan then? " He asked casually.

I grunted. " How did you find out about that?"

He grinned " I may or may not have looked through some old ambu files?" HE replied innocently.

I Shook my head before laughing " In the forrest. In the old family vacation cottage."

He shrugged. " Figure's your the only one who'd think of looking there.. Can I go see her?" He asked eagerly.

I smiled.. " Tomorrow.. Tomorrow I will take you there. As for right now, I'm going to bed."

Sasuke chuckled " Night Aniki."

" Goodnight Ototo."

When I reached my old room, I smiled to myself when I saw it was a clean as the day I left it, Sasuke most have done it..

I pulled off my shoe's and laid down on my bed with a sigh, letting her face fill my mind, my heart began to beat quickly, anxiously awaiting the day the next time I would see her face..

I sighed, heavily, my chest tightened painfully...

Doubt's knawed at my heart, how much time would I have?

What if I fail?

When I woke, it was little before Dawn, I played with the thought of just laying there until Sasuke came to see if I was still here, when he stuck his head in through the door.

" Aniki?"

I smirked, " Ototo."

" Can we go see Okaasan now?"

I grinned as I stood up, and stretched, " Why not?"

I pulled on my shoe's, and opened my door all the way and saw Sasuke was already completely dressed. I smiled softly before shaking my head and flicking his forehead." Over eager Baka."

Sasuke just mumbled something under his breath, while I shut the door behind us,

In silence we raced into the forrest, almost in unision, we ran up the trunks of the nearest trees, and landed perfectly on one of the branches , and began to jump tree to tree, until we reached that familiar parting in the trees. In the middle of it stood the cottage

I jumped down, when I saw Okaasan planting flower's in the garden, " Okaa-san."

The small woman stood up from her work and smiled, " Itachi.." She trailed off as she stared over my shoulder and began to tremble as tear's came to her eye's..

" Sasu.. Sasuke? Is that you honey?" She murmured biting her bottom lip anxiously..

Sasuke smiled weakly, before nodding, " Okaasan.."

Before I blinked Okaasan was in Sasuke's arm's crying. I saw a tear slide down Sasuke's cheek before disappearing onto his shirt, He pulled away laughing and pulled a chocolate bar and a tissue from his jean's. And put them in Okaasan's hand's. She laughed softly.. " So you know everything? " She asked lowly.. Sasuke nodded I do..

She grinned brightly " Good, I hate it when my two boy's don't get along!"

She started pulling us toward the cottage when she stopped and turned to face us, looking at us both meaningfully,

" Will I be getting a daughter in law soon? Perhaps Grandchildren?"

Sasuke and I looked at each before laughing.

" Maybe sometime Okaasan, " I said as I began to laugh.

Mikoto shook her head, and walked the rest of the way up to the house.

And I swear I could've heard her mutter under her breath, something that sounded like, " Men."

I smiled softly as I watched Sasuke follow her up.

It was good to have a family again, and momentarilly I found myself light hearted.

**Author's Note : woot! my finger's hurt.. LOL anyway thank you for reading**

**review pwease :)**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Sorry, but I've decided to revise this story to fix some mistakes, and fit in some parts i wanted to add to the plot.**

**The First Revised chapter will be up after I vacum the stairs XD lol chores come first little children :P  
**

**Ill be updating or revising these stories,**

**An Angel for a Demon [ Update ]**

**Past memories [ update]**

**The Nightengale's Story [ revise]**

**THe Nightengale's Past Undone [ update]**

**Riddle of Her heart, [ revise]**

**After I finish Riddle of Her heart I unfortunately have another story in mind, this time it would be a Kurshitsuji/ Black Butler, fan fic, it would be an OC x Sebastian lol.**

**Or a Harry Potter fan fic a Severus x Oc or Scorpius Malfoy x Lily Luna Potter.**

**But before that, I will be writing a tribute/ in memory of Junko Furuta, though Hinata will take her place. For those of you who know her story, no I will not go through the actual 44 days , only reffer to them. I want the story to be respectful.**

**Well other than that, I want to thank those who have read and continue to read my stories, and support me.**

**BEcause I'm an active high school student,, cadet in Civil Air Patrol, and have begun writing my own book, I'd like to warn you updates will be .. far apart, not that they weren't before -_-" gomenasai!  
**

**HEY FAY! why havent i heard from you ? =[ **

**Hmm, other than that, I've been getting in to Jrock, so if you have occasional japanese visual kei refferances I apologize and I promise, it's real and not just me being goofy XD**

**Right weell, off to do chores, later kiddies! XD  
**

~ Let's Play Funeral~**  
**


	16. Announcement

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah I know what your thinking oh god another one right? anyway, I posted the rewrite under**

The Crow and the Suicide Angel

**I suck at summaries and will redo it at a later date. anyway just letting you know its up now take care everybody. :)  
**


End file.
